the_mikaelson_family_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerian Mikaelson
Valerian Vsevolodovich Mikaelson, nicknamed 'Val' by his family, is the 55 year-old uncle of James and Hope Mikaelson, and brother of the deceased Yevgeniy Mikaelson, as well as Angela Mikaelson's brother-in-law. Valerian is the oldest (known) surviving member of the Mikaelson household, and is the current guardian of his niece and nephew, James and Hope, ever since their parents died 2 years ago. He is extremely protective over them and shows aggressive behaviour to anyone who he deems a 'threat' to the children's safety. Valerian was diagnosed with schizophrenia at the age of 21 and suffers from surreal hallucinations, leading to him adopting an erratic and (sometimes) depressive state of behaviour. Anyone he does deem to be 'dangerous' to James and Hopes is, in his eyes, a demon, and must be done away with. History Born into the city of Vyborg, on the 3rd of October 1964, in the Soviet Union, Valerian grew up in an unstable household, and lived an unhappy childhood. His father, Aleksandr, was an abusive alcoholic who frequently cheated on his wife and Valerian's mother, Yulinka. Although his mother tried to support Valerian through his father's abuse, she had a mental breakdown when Valerian was 16 and ran away from home. Yulinka went missing after fleeing Aleksandr, and, although Soviet authorities tried their best to keep the circumstances of her disappearance secret, it is widely believed Yulinka tried to cross illegally into Finland (due to Vyborg's close proximity to the nation), but was shot down at the border. Aleksandr's abuse grew worse over the years, especially after the birth of Valerian's younger brother, Yevgeniy (born in 1980, the year Yulinka disappeared). After Aleksandr tried to murder Yevgeniy when he was only 3 years old, Valerian knew enough was enough. The next day, while his father was at work, Valerian grabbed everything he thought he needed, and, just like his mother, ran away from home, taking Yevgeniy with him. Using his father's stolen money, Valerian managed to get passports for him and Yevgeniy (Valerian was 19 at the time, a legal adult), went through the agonizing bureaucratic nightmare a citizen had to go through when wishing to go abroad (even managing to forge a state-approved reason why he wanted to do so), and the two crossed into Finland legally. From Helsinki, Valerian came into contact with Maria Wilkins, an English national on holiday in Helsinki. The two soon fell in love, and quickly married that same year. In 1984, a year after their marriage, Yevgeniy and Valerian were able to move to Great Britain, partially thanks to Valerian's marital status with Maria. A year later, in 1985, Valerian was diagnosed with schizophrenia. Valerian had always shown subtle symptoms of schizophrenia, but this the first time he realised he had the mental illness. At first, his condition was very mild, and Valerian only experienced odd dreams and very hew hallucinations, and he was able to live through his 20s and 30s in peace. However, the death of his wife when he was 41 years old, caused his mental illness to worsen quite a bit, and by the time he was 46, his schizophrenia was very bad. He shut himself away from the world, and when he did go outside with family and friends, he behaved strangely, and very disturbingly. By 52, Valerian could no longer tell what was reality at all, and he often saw people as 'geometric monsters', excluding Yevgeniy, and his family. Yevgeniy, by now, had married to an Englishwoman named Angela (like Valerian), and had two children: James, and Hope. The family lived in a city, while Valerian lived in the rugged countryside nearby. Two years from now, Yevgeniy and his wife were driving to Valerian to visit him, but amidst heavy rain, they car swerved from the road, killing both Yevgeniy and Angela. Valerian was devastated, and eagerly agreed to take in his brother's children. While the authorities were uncomfortable with Valerian taking care of the two, due to his mental state, a good friend of his managed to convince the authorities that he was fit enough to take care of them, and that, otherwise, the children would have to be sent into foster care, since Valerian was their only relative in England since Maria died. Ever since then, James and Hope have been in the custody of Valerian. Current State WIP Personality + Other Details Valerian, as mentioned before, is very aggressive to 'outsiders', as he believes them to be a danger to his niece and nephew's safety. However, despite his aggressiveness, Valerian on his own is a very anxious and afraid individual, and is very protective of his adoptive 'children'. He often rambles erratic and non-sensical things, that reek with paranoia and hysteria. His movements can be very odd, and his head may jerk randomly. Valerian may also scratch his face a lot, though the reason for this is unknown. Valerian enjoys a good read, but will usually only read the same two books, never daring to look at new, different works of literature. This may be because these were given to him by his dear mother, or because he often read them with Yevgeniy when he still lived with his father. The books themselves are Russian-language fairy tale books, which contain 14 stories each. Valerian will occasionally sport spectacles, but he only wears these at odd times, across the year, and is hardly ever seen with them. Again, the reason for this is unknown, much like his obsessive face-scratching.